MY KING
by Sam R. Lou
Summary: Fai got kidnapped by an evil king. Syaoran and Kurogane saves him to get the feather back but most importantly, to save Kurogane from the confusion the blonde mage has left him with. Warning: Yaoi. Rated T for Yaoi and violence. NO LEMON


**MY KING**

* * *

**SUMMARY**: Fai got kidnapped by an evil king. Syaoran and Kurogane saves him to get the feather back but most importantly, to save Kurogane from the confusion the blonde mage has left him with. (This happened after the last visit at the Clow Kingdom. **Warning**: Yaoi. Rated T for Yaoi and violence. NO LEMON.)

**DISCLAIMER**: I DO NOT OWN TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLES. This story, however, I _do_ own.

* * *

BANG.

Another dimension lies before the eyes of our three heroes: Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fai. It's a winter night in this white icy country and as usual, Mukona was loud, talking about how fun it is to bounce around the snow. The others, however, were aggravated, their faces stinging because of how cold the snow felt. They were in their usual traveling clothes-, setting aside the ones Princess Sakura and the others gave. They put their hoods up and hugged their cloaks in order to warm themselves even a little- right then, they knew, it's going to be a long cold night.

Landing at the middle of nowhere was never a good sign to our entourage especially, if there seem to be no clue of any life form at any proximity. Being loud doesn't help at easing up the eeriness of the place, and so does being quiet and calm.

"You little pork bun! Don't you _ever_ know how to land us properly!?" Kurogane rang out since he was raucous upon landing face first on a snow laden ground. This is their first time in this particular country and he already hated it.

"Oh c'mon! At least we landed on a soft pile of ice- imagine if it were _sharp-edged rocks_…" Fai tried to _cool_ down the hot ninja.

RRRGGH!!!

Suddenly, a merry-go-round replica was formed at the deserted road with Kurogane chasing Fai after he teased the man with a perfectly made snowball and Mukona bouncing at the middle of them, cheering them on with _"Yay! A snowball fight!"_ Syaoran, however, was lost when he found a bizarre rock nearby, having a floating fortress carved on it. He tried to study it more, decoding the characters written at the bottom of the picture when a gunshot exploded in mid-air. All of our main characters stopped on their tracks, turning to see the shooter: a woman in black with the appearance of Soma. They figured that this might be this dimension's version of Kurogane's work acquaintance so they did not panic.

She stared at them with the gun on her right hand, pointing upright, and waiting for a reproach but, they gave her none. The four travelers insists on just standing there and anticipating her next move. She then, pointed at Fai while her backup-in-black appeared out of nowhere with guns and stakes, encircling them.

"What are you doing here, _magician_?" Soma asked the blonde with a menacing threat. For the first time since arriving here, the four were _shocked_- they were surprised that they came to know Fai _is_ a magician. Even if there are magicians in this place, there is _no_ way of knowing if one has the capability _except_ if you are one as well. Soma is _not_ a magician and so as everybody else, Syaoran, Fai, and Mukona knew; AND if they _can_ tell, why did they _only_ pointed at Fai. They might be missing something...

"Excuse me," Syaoran started from behind Fai, "We are travelers and we're lost. Do you know a place where we can-"

"Liar! A king's mage, _especially_ of high rank like that _friend_ of yours, won't appear in the middle of the ruined town _at _an ungodly hour _without _an order to assassinate," She cut him with a sure accuse. "Who do you plan to kill now, puppet? Is it me, perhaps, or another rebel?"

"So they think _Fai_ works for this country's king... AND he was killing rebels!? This is one messed up town! The blonde _couldn't_ even hurt a _fly_ let along somebody. They are _surely_ nuts! Although, this might have something to do with the fact that Fai is the _only_ one around wearing white... or because he's _blonde_," Kurogane thought.

"Well, don't you think it's very _stupid_ of us to announce our presence in such a _hasty_ manner if we're _planning_ to kill anybody, especially _you_. Tsk, _very_ stupid," Kurogane wearily stated.

After this little comment from our brute friend, the so-called rebels had been enlightened- _almost_.

"That can't be..." Soma said confused and _still _sure of her earlier accuse. "_That_ robe, _those_ marks, it clearly signifies that he works _directly_ under the Evil King Pluto's orders! You _can't_ fool us! Emoria has suffered enough battering that we won't fall for such a lousy trick!"

_Finally_, the accused gave a reaction to everything that pretty much went on by _wincing_ at the mention of a _certain_ name. He, then, stepped forward and put his hood down so they can clearly see his beautiful face.

"I'm sorry but I _think_ you got it all wrong," Fai stated as if it explains his innocence. He seems to be thinking of nothing to continue his sentence for he _just_ smiled at every Emorians with his unpaired eyes. The rebels, including Soma, gasped.

"LORD FAI!" At _last_, enlightenment dawned in- Fai _was_ innocent, all of them were. "Your highness, what are you doing here?" Soma almost wanted to cry her apologies.

"I'm dimension-traveling now. Me and my friends are in search of something and we just happened to land here," the blonde answered casually, and then he wore a _serious_ face when he asked, "You mentioned Pluto's name, is he...?"

"ALIVE AND BACK."

**END of Chapter 1**

* * *

**A/N**

Answer these:

(Okay, you can try at least one or not at all)

1. So, who do you think King Pluto is? What does he has to do with the rebels, especially Fai?

2. Is there still a past our beautiful mage neglected to tell our heroes?

3. What did I mean when I wrote Fai left Kurogane confused?

4. Why am I asking you all this when I know the answer?

Review and comment!

Love lots!


End file.
